P A Y D A Y2: THE UPDATE THAT KILLED THE GAME
by Fastidiousbeeb
Summary: crazy plot twist.


2: THE UPDATE THAT KILLED THE GAME

(-rep stole all my skins)

WRITTEN BY: FASTIDIOUSBEEB I'm the best

AND: JASONMERC (SIRARTHURHIPOINT) he helped too

It was a normal day in the day. The Payday gang were ro$$in $$nks and it was going great. Wolf loved using supresers and then something didn't feel rite. His suspressers where week a lot. "What the?" he said **bang bang** said.. oh wait I already made this joke.

"AHHHHH IM GOT SHOOT SHOOT BUY A CLOP" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GUNSS''!?" **BANG BLOOP** whent Chainsiz gun to th cop. "HANG OUT THERE BUDDY U'LL B Y" Chanis toldz Wolf.

Wolf staided in the van while the gang finished up the heist. sidney got all the packages though

 **BÆÇK AT THE SÅFEHOÜẞÉ..…**

"OWWWE THIS FRIGGGGIN HURTS" says the Wolf. " **GHHHHH** HEY GUYS ITS UR FREND BAIN SO L.I.K.E,,, WHAT HAPPEN?" "WOLF" Bain interrupted.. "WHAT WAS THAY A(n)ATTITUDE?!" "No gay imean Bain" Dallas countinued "Wolf got shot"

"MY GUN SCILINCURES DOMNT FUNKSHIN WRITE" "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? IM GETTING DISCONNECTED AND SOMEONE IS COUMECTIMG TO THE SERVER. QUICK KICK THE GAY WHOS TRYING TO DISSCONECT ME" said bain. "TO LATE" Said a voice. "Who is this ?' "Hello Dallas it's meet the real me!" "Whatcha want punk?" Said Houston. "OWWeiiE shuT óP Hroustun" said Hoxton. "k" replied Houston.

"AHH GOOD QUESTION" said the voice.

"I UPDATED THE WORLD SO NOW SILENCERS ARE BAD."

Dallas went to the skill tree office but the computer said "mark your enemies and damage them"

"YOU LIKJTTLE #$$$# -$#" SAID Wolf. "QUICK TRACK WHERE THIS DEVICE IS" said Dallas. They trackEd the device.

"IT SAYS HES LIVES IN BOSTON"

"OWWWWE LETZ GROW" said Hoxxton. Bane got back in he disconnects a lot because he uses linux

 **CHAPTER TWO THEY WENT TO BNOSTON**

Then went to the big ctity of the beer and bruins. Bane was driving the van he said " **GHHHHH** QUICK GET IN AND FIND THE BUILDING". Wolf pointed at the building because he found it. "I SPOTTED THE BUILDING" his finger said. Day 1 was done he got a stealth bonus.

Theyslept in the van and went to walmart to eat. "IMMA MAKE THAT A DOUBLE BACON DE-" but houston disconnected.'they had to starve that night. Wolf gets angry when hes hungry but then it was the next day. "OKAY NOW THAT I GOT WOLF A BIG MACK (Mac with a K to evoid copyright claims) HE CAN SHUT UP AND WE CAN FOCASE ON THE MISSION". Day 2 they went inside the building "FIND THE APARTMENT WITH THE RED STICKERS ON HIM" they went upstairs to the 76th floor. "MAAAAN HOW MANNY FLOORS R THERE?" said Dallas. "SHUT UP FATTHY" Said Chains. The door was red stickers so dallas kicked it open and there was a note on the computer. The note looked at him and said "DEAR CLOWNS I HAVE WORKED WITH THE EVOL LOCK TO BREAK YOUR GAME BUT IM NOT ACTUALLY HERE I TRICKED YOU LOVE D."

WHO IS D they all sad

Then a helicopter came in it had medic minigun skulldozers. "HE BUFFED THE COPS.. WERE SCREWED" Said ghoutsen. "WE GONNA FIGHT EM BACK" chains had the littlefriend762. Wolf had his handy dandy White Streak. Housten was gonna dual wield the gl40 and rpk lmg because he was meta. The skulldozers were coming down the gang turned to DALLAS. They said "DALLAS WHERE IS YOUR PRIMARY"

"I FORGOT IT" dallas said

"WHA WHA WHAAAAAAATTT?" they said. "WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE THE BEST PISTOL IN THE ENTIRE GAME THE CROSSKILL"

Dallas looked down slowly and took out the headshot machine corskill.

But wait a minute

…...

They didnt say anything

"DALLAS WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE OFF YOUR FRICKIN FRACKIN JUNGLE NINJA" WOLF MADDED. "I DONT WANNA ITS MY HEADSHOT MACHINE" DALLAS SAID. "you have to or else it will be a crap gun" chains said and shot a bullets. "NO" dallas said.. "TAKE IT OFF NOW" wolf yelled. "NOOOO" dallas said and started to cry. They were shooting at the dozers while dallas was there. "DALLAS IM GONNA GO DOWN" wolf said then wolf went down. "QUICK INSPIRE ME TO GET UP" because his foot hurt. Dallas was crying more and said "I CANT DOOOO IT"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

He put the jungle ninja in his mouth and pulled the trigger

….

….

BUT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED BECAUSE SILENCERS ARE CRAP NOW

Dallas was kicked out of the building by the clocker "DALLAS IS IN CUSTODY"

 **CHAPTER 3 OOPS**

Everyone else made it to the roof of the building after they shot a lot of frickin dozers.

Then there was another note but this time on a dead cops head. It said "DEAREST CLOWNS, YOULL HAVE TO FOHGIVE ME, OIVE BEEN PAID TO RUIN YOH GAYME. BUT YOOLL GET USED TO IT FOHSHOOR. DO NOT FOLLOW THE BIG BLACK CHOPPAH, IN THE SKY. UNLESS ITS YA MUMS KNICKER DROOR."

"oi itss that britbong Locke" hoxton said.a helicopter flew by with driving it was 2people. " **GHHHHH** THEYRE WILLING TO DO A HOSTAGE TRADE" wolf looked round the twist "WE AINT GOT NO HOSTAGES". " **GHHHH** OOPS I MEANT A SAUSAGE TRADE THE COPS ARE HUNGEE". wolf threw his franks off the roof. they threw Dallas up. "AAAAAAAAHHH" Dallas said. "OHYYY it's Dallas" said soxton. Dallas had the amcar he stole from the cop.

 **CHAPYER 4 MERCIFUL HOSPITAL**

" **GHHHH** GUYS HOSPITAL EASY HIT GO FOR THE CASH AND IF YOU DONT STEALTH IT YOU SUCK"

The music bumped and everyone got down

" **GHHH** GET TO THE ELEVATER AND THE TOP FLOOR"

"WHY" SAID Dallas

"SHUT UP STUPID TO INTERCEPT THE HELICOPTER" hoxton kicked Dallas for attitude "wanka" said hoxTon

On the roof there was medic skulldozers and minigun clockers and tazer shields because D pushed update 174. "OHY ANOTHA UPDATE" hoxton said. Wolf got his phone to call his friend shish. "Hello" shish said. "ITSAMUFUGUNDOZER" wolf said. "SLOW DOWN" shish said with a temper. They got the sniper backup insider plan so shish sniped them with the RPG and left. Then a helicopter came.

"HELICOPTER" chaINs said. "OWEE NORW HWAT?" panniked htxton. "end of the line" the helicpter said

"WHO AHH YOU" Disney said because she was annoying

"YOU KNOW. 4SHOOR". Locke said. Then someone else came down. he took out the mosnagant sniper.

GHOLD IT RIGHT THERE the guy said and aimed at chains

"OOOOHHYYYY WHO ARE YOU WANKA" hoxton explained'

"IT IS I, DOORSTOP"

"WHAAAAAA" everyone said.

"IT IS MY GOAL TO DESTROY THIS GAME AND MAKE IT BAD BECAUSE I WORK FOR OVERKILL MWAHAHAHAHA" he said.

He pointed the moistnugget sniper at wolf. "THE OTHERS CAN STILL TSKE YOU DOWN EVEN IF YOU CUSTODY ME" wolf said

"NOOOO HAHAHA I HAVE GRAZE" saiid doorstop.

"I HATE GRAZEEEEE" wolf said he got shot and everyone else died too somehow. It was 1 down normal mode so they were custodized

"HAHAHAHA 4 SHOOOOOOOOOOoooorrr" Locke said as he flew away. The helichopper flew through the building because its the diesel game engine

then everythung blew up and got permabanned and no one bought payday3

THE END.


End file.
